Yoritomo Rui
Yoritomo Rui was a Mantis Clan bushi and sailor. Fire Blossom Rui was the captain of the Fire Blossom. She recruited Moshi Iongi as the kobune's shugenja, who could not do anything quickly enough to suit her. They fought in the Battle of Broken Waves, where the Dark Wave was destroyed. Fealty and Freedom, p. 29 Osaku Route Map In 1165 at Sunda Mizu Mura Yasuki Tsukioka sold to Rui a map of the Osaku Route, an untainted passage in the Sea of Shadows only known by the Crab Clan. Tsukioka was eventually seduced by the Shadows and desired to take the Tetsubo of Thunder from its resting place on the island in the Osaku Route. Being Tainted, however, Tsukioka could not set foot upon the island because it was warded against the Shadowlands by the Kuni family. Dark Tide Rising, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tetsubo of Thunder In 1167 Fealty and Freedom, p. 25 Rui used the map to pilot the Fire Blossom into the Sea of Shadows in search of easier trade with the Ivory Kingdoms. While in the Osaku Route Rui came across an island with a shrine to Osano-Wo, and she removed the Tetsubo of Thunder from the shrine. Tsukioka then ambushed Rui's ship in an attempt to take the tetsubo from her. Rui commanded her shugenja to destroy the Crab Ship. Iongi crippled their sail with a bolt of lightning and the resulting fire eventually sank the ship. Dark Tide Rising (Crab vs Mantis Clan Rivals) Chased The Mantis were haunted by Hida Sadaharu's koutetsukan, the Stone Storm, who foiled Rui's attempts to take control of the Osaku Route for the Mantis. Sadaharu chased Rui and finally the Stone Storm's spiked metal hull grounded against the wooden exterior of the Fire Blossom. He boarded the kobune and gave Rui an Emerald Champion's edict forbidding the Mantis to travel the Osaku Route. In recognition of Rui's aid Sadaharu recommended her for favored status in all Crab ports. Sadaharu also warned Rui about the "abilities" of the Tetsubo of Thunder. Any who held it began to heard the unforgiving voice of Osano-Wo. Rui ordered Iongi to get rid of it. Travel to the Ruined Kingdoms In 1172 Rui onboard her vessel was a member of a Mantis expedition with Moshi Kalani commanding the Second Storm to the Ivory Kingdoms during the Destroyer War. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Rui's ship sailed up the coast during the Mantis landfall. She used Yoritomo Singh as guidance, but a near major port city was found destroyed, with no survivors, no corpses or skeletons, or even any grave. In the distance the Maharaja's palace, which used to dominate the sightseeing, was not seeing, so Singh assumed it was also lost. A sign of the Ruhmalites was found all around the empty city, and they realized the Ivory Kingdoms had become the Ruined Kingdoms. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 2, by Shawn Carman External Links * Yoritomo Rui (Promotional) Category:Mantis Clan Members